Invisible?
by marielle.ramos
Summary: When the guys leave Minnesota to become famous they leave part of their past behind including their best friend Emma Watkins. Emma has been trying to get their attention back ever since but has never succeeded. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, except the plot.  
**

**Chapter 1**

**When I was younger so much younger than today I never need it anybody to help in any way but now this days are gone and I am not so self for Hep! Song by the Beatles.  
**

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendal!l Pick up the phone!"

"What for if I already know that you are gonna start teasing me about how I called the teacher mom today."

"Actually I was gonna ask you if we had homework from math but now that you remind me of that….."

"Please Emma don't start."

"Hahahahaha. Ok I guess."

"Thanks."

* * *

Things have changed over the years I used to be Kendall's, Logan's, Carlos's, and James's, best friend but ever since they became famous they have forgotten about me. I've tried everything to get their attention back, I have tweeted them, I have send them emails, I have tried calling them to their cellphones, but nothing has seemed to work. Yhea if I am lucky they will just say.

"Thanks we love our fans."

And that is it. But today I was gonna try something new, they were here in Minnesota giving a concert.

I bought tickets and a back stage pass. I had the hopes that they will still rember who I was because I haven't see them since 7th grade.

I was walking right down the hallway that would take me to were the guys were, suddenly I started hearing voices. They were all laughing I knocked on the door were the guys voices were coming from. Logan had opened the door what he said surprised me at the same time it made me mad.

"Hey guys we have a fan here. Do you mind lowering your voices?"

We heard grunts from behind.

"So what is your name?"

"Don't you remember me?" I said

" I am sorry but I have never seen you before." I tried my best to fight off the tears that I knew were coming.

"Come on Logan don't you remember me Emma. Emma Watkins. From Middle School?"

"I am truly sorry but I don't remember any Emma Watkins."

This time I couldn't help it I started crying. My friend. One of my best friends could not remember who I was? I ran away crying I could feel Logan's eyes on my back. I knew what he was thinking.

"Just another crazy fan."

The concert was about to start. I sat outside on the steps of the auditorium. Suddenly I felt a hand in my back.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No its okay you can sit down." I said fighting off the tears

"It is such a beautiful night." The stranger said. I looked up from my hands to the sky. It surely was a beautiful night. You could see all the stars and the moon was full today. It was a beautiful night. Somehow I started thinking of one of the guys songs.

"It's gonna be a big night" It came out louder than I thought. The stranger had heard me he continued the song.

"We are gonna have a good time."

"It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, night." I continued I looked at the stranger he had a hood over his head so I couldn't see his face but that was okay with me.

"One two three all my boys and girls." The stranger sang

"We are gonna party like is the end of the world." Some other voice in the back said. The stranger dint looked back to see who else was singing, he continued.

"Let's get started, started, started."

"Whoa, whoa. Waiting all week and its Friday night we are gonna get dressed up for the time of our life's" Sang another different voice. Then I looked at the stranger once again I grabbed courage and with my hands took the stranger's hood of so I could see his face. What I saw surprised me and gave my heart a flap.

"Kendall." Then I looked at my back there they were. Logan, Carlos, and James. "Guys?"

"Hello Emma." Said Kendall in a sweet tone of voice.

**So what do you think should I continue or not?**

**Please leave your reviews so that I may know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

**Check out my other story of BTR "All Over Olympus Tour" **

**PS. The last name of Emma had to change because as one of my reviewers pointed out that name was of Hermione Granger. So I putted Watkins instead because that is my art teacher last name so thanks again for reading =]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! This is the final chapter, I really did not know how to continue with this story so I decided to end it, but THANKS a lot for all the story alerts and favorites. That really made my day. Enjoy!**

"You guys sure do know how to make an entrance." I said not crying anymore. Kendall stood up and so did I.

"Thanks a lot Miss Emma." Said Carlos.

"I am sorry I didn't recognize you Em. It's just that it has been so many years since we last saw. Can you accept my apology?" Said Logan opening his arms to give me a hug

"Apology accepted." I said giving Logan a big hug which ended up been a group hug when James, Carlos, and Logan joined.

"Wait! Arent you guys supposed to be giving a concert in 10 more minutes?"

"That is right!" Said Logan

"Wait before we go." Said James. "Em do you still have that awesome voice you had in Junior High?"

"Yhea. Why do you ask."

James gave Kendall a look and then both of them grabbed me by the arms and started pulling me inside. We ran until we were at the stage. The lights made me blind for a couple of seconds and the next thing I know is that Kendall had presented me to the audience and the guys and I were singing and having the time of our lifes.


End file.
